Amplifier arrangements are common in consumer electronics such as mobile phones and digital cameras, and in industrial electronics. Amplifier arrangements are also used in voltage converters which achieve an up- or a down-conversion of a supply voltage to generate an output voltage for electrical circuits. Voltage converters for down-conversion are, for example, buck mode converters, whereas voltage converters for up-conversion are, for example, boost converters. Voltage-mode and current-mode control arrangements are used in voltage converters. A current flowing through a coil is sensed in current-mode control arrangements.
Document “An Integrated CMOS Current-Sensing Circuit for Low-Voltage Current-Mode Buck Regulator”, C. Y. Leung et al., IEEE Transactions on Circuits and Systems-II: Express Briefs, volume 52, number 7, July 2005, pages 394-397, shows a buck mode converter with a current-mode control arrangement for a minimum supply voltage of 1.2 V.